<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A story before bed time by JuZu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017726">A story before bed time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/pseuds/JuZu'>JuZu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Aura Magika, Ciri is too precious for this sinful world, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Geralt is a good dad, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Not Beta Read, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/pseuds/JuZu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Geralt?"</p><p>"Yes Ciri?"</p><p>"Why are Jaskier and Aura always somewhere else every winter?"</p><p>"Hmm. Because they are teachers at the University of Oxenfurt. They have to teach."</p><p>"Oh? They do? How so?"</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Ciri asks an innocent question, the answer spirals into Geralt confessing something only Jaskier and Aura know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A story before bed time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this started out as a "What if Aura was a teacher" to "Geralt is a dad and has issues", but where that happened I do not know.</p><p>Thank you to Zelva.art on instagram for the inspiration to keep writing &lt;3</p><p>The italics part are the now, the normal parts are Geralt's story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> It was late winter at Kaer Morhen. We sat by the fireplace, it was late at night Ciri should be in bed by now, but she wasn't. The room was only filled with the sounds of Lambert and Eskel playing gwent and the crackling of the fireplace. I promised Ciri I would tell her a story every night. Tonight was no exception. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hey Geralt?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yes Ciri?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Why are Jaskier and Aura always somewhere else every winter?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hmm. Because they are teachers at the University of Oxenfurt. They have to teach." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oh? They do? How so?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It started when I noticed that Aura was working on her research again. She would disappear for days, only to come back covered in bruises and with many written scrolls. I tried to stop her from leaving on her own, but she would always slip away unnoticed. She would never actually tell what she was doing, but I knew it. A few months later when she told us she was writing a book with her research of legends that were actually true. She was rewriting parts of history and the world needed to know. And it did, the University of Oxenfurt caught wind of her book and asked her to teach it for the new history curriculum. She agreed, published her history book and went to teach at Oxenfurt and study more subjects while she was there. It wasn’t like she needed to, but she was determined to become a master like Jaskier was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Jaskier is a master at the University? Wow…." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It has been many years now since Aura went to teach as professor of ‘History and Legends’ at University of Oxenfurt. At first Jaskier stayed with her during the winter and I went to Kaer Morhen. When spring came, I would go back to Oxenfurt to pick up Jaskier and maybe follow a lecture or two. Then we would continue traveling until winter when I would drop off Jaskier and leave for Kaer Morhen. It was a nice routine and I started to like Oxenfurt more than I expected. Aura and Jaskier are well respected as professors and I am respected as their friend. I can go anywhere without glares and I am addressed as master witcher by almost everyone. Oxenfurt is a nice place to take it easy when I need to get away from angry eyes and words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "So that's why we go to Oxenfurt so often…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The first year Aura was gone, I didn’t trust anything near her. It wasn’t like she was in danger, but having her so far away felt wrong. So when I came across Lambert and Eskel I asked if they could go to Oxenfurt to see how she was doing and tell me when they met again during winter. </p><p> </p><p>Eskel did what I had asked and told me that Aura was obviously fine, stop worrying about her, she is more capable than you give her credit for, I didn’t teach her how to use a sword for no reason, stay with her if you are that worried you oaf. He wasn’t wrong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Geralt is an oaf~" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Watch it cub." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're laughing too Geralt." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “SHE IS RIGHT GERALT!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Watch your mouth Eskel!” I shook my head. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lambert, on the other hand, never showed up here that winter. I found out the next spring that he spend his winter at the university. He had misjudged a contract of werewolves and it took him weeks to track them down. He couldn’t reach Kaer Morhen that late in winter, so he went back to Oxenfurt, he knew Aura would help him find a place to stay. He was right, Aura arranged a room for him at the university and in return he would guard the place. He attended one of Aura’s lectures as a joke, but found it more interesting that he would ever admit. He attended more lectures of different subjects and actually studied Astronomy and Ancient Languages during his stay. Aura invited him to a meeting with her students, she was their mentor of sorts, and they instantly liked him. Lambert was one of them now, they called themselves the pack with Aura as the alpha. She laughed it off, but was happy she had such amazing students to look after. Lambert wasn't used to having so many friends suddenly, but he quickly adapted to student life. He protected them with fierce loyalty from bullies and unfair teachers alike, he laughed with them during late nights of drinking, and cried with them during late nights of studying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Is he still friends with them?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yes, he is. I believe they all graduated, but they travel to Oxenfurt every year to meet and stay for a week to catch up. You should ask him the about the details." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When I came for Jaskier that spring I saw Lambert discussing a lecture with his ‘pack’ and tried my best to not laugh. I teased him about it every time they crossed paths. Lambert would never hear the end of it, until I needed his help with a contract involving a sorcerer that used the placement of the stars to decide what village to attack. I can still see the smug grin on Lambert’s annoying face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> " Is this about the star wizard?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "It is- how do you know?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Lambert told me all about how he found the evil star wizard!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Of course he did…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The second year Aura told me to stop worrying. She would be fine with her sword and violin. As if monsters would look for her in the city filled with guards. If she found out I had send another witcher to spy on her, she would write me the worst ballad imaginable. I had laughed and promised to let her be, but the worry never left. So Jaskier and I visited Oxenfurt a little more than necessary. Jaskier was delighted, because he missed his friend every day. I didn’t mind the peace in the city, but it did nothing for my worry.</p><p> </p><p>It was Lambert that eased my worry, as he made good friends with Aura’s students and was very often in the city and university. He promised me to keep an eye on Aura, even though it was Aura that kept an eye on Lambert as he usually got himself and others in trouble. But it was enough for me to stay away until winter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Aura is more capable than you are sometimes Geralt." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I am offended Ciri." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No you're not!" I grinned at her. I wasn't in the slightest. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I learned from Jaskier that Aura gave lectures with him during the winter. Most were just the students asking them questions about their adventures and songs, sometimes they would just sing, but some lectures were actually useful as they were about survival when you’re traveling, teaching the students what I had taught them. I couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride that my knowledge was passed on, and relief that Aura and Jaskier at least knew how to get around on their own. It always felt like whatever I taught them didn’t stick in their head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Did they give lectures about Witchers?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm not sure, you should ask Lambert that, he's an expert at the University schedule." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The third year ended with a celebration. Aura had passed multiple subjects with the highest degree and would get the title of Master, as Jaskier has too. I could hardly believe Jaskier was that intelligent, until he started a discussion about something in a unknown language with Lambert out of spite and I couldn’t understand a word they said. I had to admit defeat, much to Jaskier’s delight and Lambert’s amusement. I should’ve known better.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Jaskier is very smart! You should have known better! But Lambert..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “HEY!!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony was long and boring, Aura was the last to go and that was for the best. Her students were cheering loudly when she walked to the stage. Jaskier or master Julian handed her the diploma and congratulated her on becoming master Aura Magika. She thanked him and walked off the stage, only to be greeted by her students who carried her around like she won a battle, cheering and clapping. Lambert was among them, he was carrying Aura on his shoulder. The official celebration had to do without Aura and her students, as they took her to a local tavern to celebrate. Jaskier and I joined them and I watched how they partied. They drank the tavern dry and danced until dawn, even Lambert was dancing to my surprise. I am still not sure how they all made it back safely, but later in the day he found them all outside on a field, complaining about hangovers. Even Lambert looked worse for wear. I shook my head at the scene. Jaskier told me that this was a common occurrence during graduation and showed me more groups of students with hangovers. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Lambert can dance?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I wouldn't call it dancing, it was more flailing his arms around while music is playing." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I HEARD THAT GERALT!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "It’s true Lambert!" Something was thrown at my head. “Ouch! Sorry Lambert!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Be nice to your brothers Geralt!” Ciri waved a finger at me. I shook my head with a chuckle. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Later that day Aura had disappeared. My worry came back in full force and I searched high and low to find her. I can’t tell you exactly why I worry so much about Aura, but Jaskier felt it had something to do with her always looking for trouble, as he did himself. After half a day of running through town, I found her in a tavern with Yennefer. They were celebrating. I was confused, I didn’t expect Yennefer to be here. Yennefer was offended that I was confused, because Aura and herself have been friends for years. She couldn’t make it to the ceremony due to some personal affair, but she sure as hell would celebrate with her. I was shoo’ed out of the tavern, so I went back to the university.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert told me that Yennefer always visited Aura at least once a month. She would attend one of Aura’s lectures and try to get her to lose her train of thought and anything to make her laugh. Those lectures were useless, but the funniest he had ever been to. After the lecture they would go out, usually until deep into the night and classes were canceled the next day. I learned something new about Yennefer and Aura that day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Are they good friends?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Best friends even. It's all fun and games until they start to gossip. Jaskier usually joins in too." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Why is that bad?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "BECAUSE THEY ARE MAKING FUN OF GERALT!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "SHUT THE FUCK UP LAMBERT!! Don't you start swearing Ciri. Don't laugh at me! Anyway… The fourth year… I don't like talking about this year." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Please Geralt?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Alright… for you. Come here, on my lap you. So.." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The fourth year was… different. I had said terrible things to Yennefer and Jaskier on the mountain after the dragon hunt. They both disappeared from my life in one day and I was lonely. After weeks of traveling alone, I decided to visit Aura. The silence was unbearable, I had to be around someone again. I was sure that Jaskier visited her, so she knew about what happened. But maybe there was a chance she didn’t hate me. I was welcomed with open arms at the university, that was a good start. I was lead to Aura’s office and told to wait for her, she was still in lecture. I waited for two hours until the door opened and Aura stepped in. I had stood up, but was unsure of what to say, what if she loathed me too. My worries were put at ease when she pulled me into a hug. I was stunned for a moment, but wrapped my arms around her anyway. I buried my face into her white hair, her scent of violets and honey calming me down a bit. She muttered about me being an idiot and asked if I was okay myself. I nodded, but I was lying. I was not okay. I pulled her even closer to me, in response Aura tightened her hold too. She whispered to me that it would be okay and that she doesn’t hate me, that I was always welcome here. I felt safe here, safe enough that I let down my walls completely. Tears fell into her hair, an occasional sob escaped me. Aura didn’t say anything, she just held me, rubbing her hand up and down me back, the other hand was protective on my head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A silence fell over the room. The game of gwent had stopped, I knew Eskel and Lambert were looking at me and listening. Nobody knew about this, but I had to get it out. Ciri tugged my sleeve, so I continued. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It took a long time before I finally let her go. I wiped my eyes and looked at the floor, I couldn’t look at her. She was the first to see my like this. Aura pulled out a handkerchief and softly wiped my face. It’s alright she said. It’s normal to feel bad about this, she continued. Come sit down and talk to me. I nodded and together we sat down by the fireplace in her office, on the soft furskin. I took a deep breath. I wanted to tell her what happened, but no words came out. Instead I asked if she had seen Jaskier. Aura nodded, he did visit. I asked if she could tell me what he said. I had to know, to know the damage I did. Aura sighed, but told me anyway.  </p><p> </p><p>She told me that Yennefer showed up unannounced and in the middle of a lecture. She demanded to speak with her, and knowing her friend, Aura knew something was off. She gave the reins to Lambert and left the classroom. Yennefer was quiet in their walk to Aura’s room, but as soon as they entered, tears fell. Yennefer fell into her arms, telling her about the dragon hunt, my dismissal of the dragon heart cure, our conversation after the hunt and my djinn wish. Aura listened to her talk for hours, holding her in her arms as they sat by the fire. Yennefer had left the next day. Aura said she had a feeling Jaskier would show up soon too. She was proven right.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I fell silent again. I stared at the fireplace, wrapping my arms around Ciri. After a deep breath I continued. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier came a week later, all happy and smiles, until Aura pulled him into a hug. He broke down immediately, sobbing about what an ass I was, how much I hated him and that he didn’t understand what he did wrong. She took him to his room and stayed with him for two days while he cried. Jaskier was heartbroken and refused to leave his room. After a week of misery, Jaskier was done and wanted to leave before I came to find him. Aura insisted he went to his family first, just to gather his thoughts. Jaskier agreed and left for his family and he hasn’t come back since. If he actually went to his family, she couldn’t say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I felt Ciri wipe away a tear. I gave her a sad smile.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "There will be more than one of those if I tell you everything." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Please tell me Geralt." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I was silent, I felt even worse than before I came. Tears threatened to fall again, so I turned my back to Aura. I expected her to leave or to try to console me, instead I found her leaning against my back, strumming a soft tune on the lute she had in her room. And so we sat back to back, Aura strumming and singing softly to me. Tears did fall again, not just because of what I did, but also of the love and care I could feel coming from Aura. Even after what I did to her best friends, she cared for me. And Jaskier cared just as much, I only refused to see it. I took a shaky breath, I hated how broken I sounded, how broken I was. I took another deep breath, I really tried to compose myself, but the song Aura was playing did nothing to help. I recognized the tune as a song Jaskier was working on. But the lyrics were what hit me hard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You may call me a dreamer, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Call me a fool, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just a blue eyed believer in you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I’ll die for that someone, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the blink of an eye. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So tell me, please tell me, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just what kind of fool am I? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I asked her if that was Jaskier’s new song and when Aura said yes, I broke down crying. My knees were pulled up to my chest, my head on my knees, arms wrapped it and I cried. It must have been a sight, seeing a witcher cry, proving we had emotions, but I couldn’t keep in the guilt and regret. I never thought I would cry over a human, but I also never thought someone could care about me. Jaskier cared about me just because he could and wanted to, and I lost that. I couldn’t stop crying either, all of the build up tension came out all at once. Aura still said nothing. She gave me a rub on my shoulder and left me alone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I had to force the last part out, words were stuck in my throat. I sang the lyrics, I knew them by heart, Jaskier likes to sing it a lot. The song means a lot to us now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ciri wiped away more tears and I took a deep, shaky breath and sniffled. I must have sounded broken, because Lambert and Eskel both sat down next to us on the furskin, Lambert put his hand on my shoulder. Neither said something, but having my brothers next to me made me feel better. I gave both a nod, which they returned. After a moment of silence, I continued. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I was staring at the wall, my chin resting on my knees. The tears had stopped, finally. My eyes stung, I couldn't breathe through my nose and my body was exhausted. I vowed to never cry again. To never hurt my friends like this again. I heard footsteps outside the door, I guessed it was Aura who came back. The door flew open, the voice talking about papers he needed came to a halt. I stared in shock at the new person who walked in. It was Jaskier. We both stared at each other for a long moment, neither of us moved. I felt tears well up in my eyes again and I tried and failed to keep in a sob. I saw how Jaskier’s eyes were big, staring at me with an open mouth. I looked away to the floor, I felt ashamed and guilty. I didn’t mean for Jaskier to see me like this. The door closed and everything was silent again, so I assumed Jaskier had left, as he should have. But instead I heard footsteps towards me and then felt his arms around my chest. Jaskier pressed himself against my back, his face on my shoulder. I froze, I didn’t dare to move or even breath, it might scare Jaskier away. But he stayed. He stayed like that for a long time. You are so stupid, he said to me. So fucking stupid. Jaskier started crying himself and I put one of my hands on his. I didn't stop myself anymore, I was sobbing with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I sniffled, words were failing me. “This happened years ago, it shouldn’t affect me like this.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “From what I have gathered, you never told anyone. It’s not a burden you have to bear alone Geralt. It’s good to say things like this out loud.” Lambert said to me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You took some philosophy classes too professor?” Eskel asked him mockingly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No but I do have friends, unlike you.” Lambert retorted.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shush, let Geralt finish!” Ciri said and shut up both witchers. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I had to apologize to Jaskier, right now was the best chance I would ever get. So I whispered to him I'm sorry. Jaskier I am so so sorry. About what I said. About how I treated you. Please forgive me. His arms tightened around my chest. You better be, you asshole. That really hurt.. Jaskier said. He went on and on about how mean I was, about how much I hurt him. I let him, I listened, I still remember exactly what he said. He was right about everything. And I told him so. I asked what I could do to make it right. Follow me, was the answer I got. Follow me and I’ll forgive you. I answered with I will, to the end of the world if I have to. Jaskier seemed satisfied with that answer. He got up and came back with a damp cloth to wipe my face. He said that he thought that witchers couldn’t cry. I grabbed his hand and told him that we only cry for those we love. The memory of the smile Jaskier gave me still warms my heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Did you follow him Geralt?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I did. Into my personal hell. Jaskier was invited to play at a week long festival a few towns over and I had to come along. I promised that I would do what he told me and stay out of trouble, as I told him every time he tagged along with my contracts. I was forced to socialize and drink with others in annoying fancy clothing, he really made me suffer. It was the longest week of my life. But I promised him, I stayed as long as he wanted me to, I talked to whoever he said I should. I even danced with him among everyone else. Without arm flailing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I swear to god Geralt shut up. I don’t flail.” Lambert hit me on my arm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I would do it all over again for him. I have many times, he always plays at springs festivals around the continent. Everything changed that year. He doesn’t follow me around, we travel together, we decide together where we go. Aura is the only follower we have.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Will Jaskier spend a winter with us? I miss him.” Ciri asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Before you were with us, we didn’t separate during winter. One year I stayed at the university, the next he joined me here. It’s safer for you to be here, but.. We could stay in Oxenfurt next year. I miss him, and Aura too. How does that sound?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes yes please Geralt I want stay with them! I want to stay with all of you!” Ciri reached out to Lambert and Eskel, grabbing a hand from both. The witchers laughed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ll think about it.” Eskel answered. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ll be there! I have students to mess with. I’ll convince Eskel to join us, he can’t resist my charm.” Lambert grinned, Eskel rolled his eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How about we discuss this later. It is bedtime for princesses.” I stood up with Ciri in my arms. “Say good night.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good night Lambert! Good night Eskel!” Ciri said and the witchers wished her good night as well. I carried Ciri to her room, her head on my shoulder. “Will we see Jaskier and Aura soon?” she asked sleepy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Very soon. Spring is here before you know it. Have sweet dreams Ciri.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You too Geralt. Good night.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song is called Under Grey Skies by Kamelot. It is a Jaskier song, fight me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>